megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yaksa
Yaksa (ヤクシャ, Yakusha) or Yaksha, is a recurring demon in the series. History Yaksha (Sanskrit यक्ष, yakṣa, ञक्ख yakkha in Pāli ) is the name of a broad class of nature-spirits, usually benevolent, who are caretakers of the natural treasures hidden in the earth and tree roots. They appear in Hindu, Jain and Buddhist mythology as a kind of nature spirit, whose female counterparts are Yaksini. In Hindu, Jain, and Buddhist mythology, the yakṣa has a dual personality. On the one hand, a yakṣa may be an inoffensive nature-fairy, associated with woods and mountains; but there is a much darker version of the yakṣa, which is a kind of cannibalistic ogre, ghost or demon that haunts the wilderness and waylays and devours travelers, similar to the rakṣasas. They also follow Bishamonten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Youki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Youki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Youki Clan Boss (must defeat Oni) *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Brute Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Star Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Youki Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Brute Race *Digital Devil Saga 2: demon class title *Devil Survivor: Touki Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Touki Race *Devil Survivor 2: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Youki Profile ''If... Hazama's Chapter Yaksa appears as an optional boss, who can only be fought if Tamaki Uchida defeated the Oni in the World of Pride. He will attack the party to recover the item the player gets in the room guarded by the Oni, which can be a sword named "Karyuma" or a Spear named "Kyouki". ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Yaksa can be first seen in the Algon Main Building. In the 3DS remake, a variant Yaksa can be purchased from Nemechi (dango form), and costs 300 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is more adept at spellcasting. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Although not actually the demon appears in the game, "Yaksa" (jp: 夜叉鬼, Yashaki) is used to categorize demons first "tuned" in the "real world" during boss battles. The usage is never explicitly explained in the game, but it is probably for distinguishing the demons of Asura class, which takes form initially from the virtual world, Junkyard, of the "Asura Project" such as Varna and Agni. In this sense, Varnani and Indra belong to the Yaksa class. It also explains why Vritra, which is transformed from a Junkyard AI, is titled Yaksa instead of Asura. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) Devil Survivor ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Yaksa.jpg|Yaksa as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Yaksa2.jpg|Yaksa as he appears in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. yaksa.png|Yaksa as he appears in Devil Survivor Yaksa Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Yaksa as he appears in Devil Survivor 2. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Touki Clan Category:Youki Clan Category:Touki Race Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Brute Race Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Star Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons